From Fruitcake with Love
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Bagi Hermione dan putrinya, Rose Weasley, kue buah tak hanya perlambang kesuburan dan keberuntungan bagi pengantin baru melainkan bukti keikhlasan melepas cinta tak berbalas. SPECIAL FOR EVENT FRUITCAKE.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Cerita ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Event Fruitcake.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu makna di balik kue buah, Harry?"

Mengintip dari atas lensa bundar, Harry James Potter memandangi Hermione Jean Granger yang bertopang dagu di kursi bersandaran tinggi. Di luar, malam merayap dan jatuh turun perlahan-lahan. Angin dingin yang merintih dan meretih di antara dahan-dahan beku menjanjikan kesunyian menulikan yang lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu makna di balik kue buah," Harry merespon singkat, memainkan biji cemara yang berserakan di sekitar kaki. Menggelindingkan sebutir buah cemara ke celah tenda, Harry menghempaskan napas tak tenang sewaktu ujung bibir Hermione menggariskan seringai penuh arti.

"Di masa lalu, kue buah merupakan penganan penting bagi pengantin baru," Hermione mendesahkan kata pengantin baru dengan pengharapan berlebihan. Manik cokelat hangatnya yang berkilauan tertimpa api lilin terus terpancang ke sosok tegap Harry yang tenggelam di balik selimut perca.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Harry bertanya asal, pura-pura berselera terhadap topik sensitif yang diajukan sobat perempuannya. Teman dekat yang berharap bisa mengubah persahabatan mereka menjadi hubungan cinta. Hal yang sudah pasti tak akan pernah bisa dikabulkan olehnya.

Oh ya, Hermione memang belum mencurahkan isi hati tapi Harry sudah tahu pasti. Sadar sepenuhnya kalau gadis berambut ikal mengembang itu mencintainya sejak tahun pertama. Cinta yang sayangnya tak bisa dibalas dengan kadar serupa.

"Di abad ketujuh belas, kue buah terkenal sebagai perlambang kesuburan bagi para pengantin baru. Makin banyak potongan buah kering di dalam kue, kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan keturunan kian bertambah besar," Hermione bertutur penuh semangat, jemarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajut mengusap khidmat sampul buku _Kisah-Kisah Beedle Si Juru Cerita _yang sedikit menguning dan terkelupas_._

"Wow! Apa kau mengetahui hipotesis menarik tersebut dari dongeng yang kau baca?" Harry mengacungkan satu alis, menujuk benda usang yang diperoleh Hermione dari mendiang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

"Tidak, Harry. Makna di balik pemberian kue buah tidak tercantum di buku ini," Hermione meneleng pelan, meletakkan garis pembatas di bab _Kisah Tiga Saudara_ yang belum tuntas ditelaah. Memasukkan warisan berharga ke tas manik-manik yang sudah diberi Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi, Hermione mengawasi Harry yang tengah mendorong kacamata bergagang plastik ke atas hidung.

"Hikayat di balik kue buah perlambang kesuburan baru saja terlintas di benakku."

"Oke, kalau begitu, jika suatu saat nanti kau menikah dengan Ron, aku akan membelikanmu berkardus-kardus kue buah," Harry menyahut dengan cengiran. Seringai santai yang memudar tatkala mulut Hermione melengkung sedih.

Sejujurnya, Harry paling tidak suka jika Hermione memasang tampang rapuh. Ekspresi memelas yang membuat jiwanya terasa diremas-remas. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya? Ia tak bisa menawarkan hal yang sangat diinginkan Hermione. Yang bisa diberikannya hanyalah persahabatan tanpa batasan.

Hanya persahabatan.

Bukan cinta tak bersyarat seperti yang diharapkan Hermione selama ini...

"Sepertinya Ronald Bilius Weasley tak butuh kue buah," cetus Hermione dingin, menekankan nada tak suka saat menyebut nama lengkap pemuda berambut merah yang gemar marah-marah. Remaja besar, kasar dan temperamental yang kemarin malam lari dari tenda. Kabur melarikan diri dari janji mencari dan memusnahkan Horcrux, jimat terkutuk milik penyihir aliran hitam paling berbahaya sepanjang masa, Lord Voldemort.

"Benar juga, ya. Ron terlahir dari keluarga dengan banyak anak. Pasti ia tak memiliki masalah kesuburan," celetuk Harry kikuk, pura-pura sibuk mencabuti untaian benang wol yang mencuat dari balik selimut.

"Begini, Harry. Aku dan Ron tak memerlukan kue buah karena kami tak akan pernah meni-"

"Tapi, aku dan Ginny tak akan menolak jika kau memberikan kue buah sebagai kado pernikahan kami," ceplos Harry lugas, memotong tuntas pernyataan yang hendak disemburkan Hermione.

Memanfaatkan keheningan panjang yang tercipta, Harry menghela selimut dan bangkit dalam satu gerakan mulus. Melenturkan tangan, pemuda tampan bermata sebening cahaya zamrud itu menyambar Peta Perampok yang tergeletak di ujung dipan lipat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, Hermione. Malam ini, biar aku yang berjaga di depan tenda," ucap Harry sambil lalu, mengusap ringan puncak kepala Hermione. Tak mengindahkan panggilan lemah Hermione, Harry merangsek keluar tenda, bergerak secepat anak panah lepas dari busur. Merebahkan tubuh di tunggul pohon terdekat, Harry duduk bersila sebelum menyentak dan membentangkan Peta Perampok di kedua paha.

Merenung muram sembari mendengarkan debur angin yang merengek dan mengerang, Harry berbisik meminta maaf. Seandainya ia tahu jalan keluar terbaik untuk permasalahan mereka, ia pasti tak akan menyakiti hati Hermione dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Ginny. Mantan kekasih yang sialnya masih sangat dicintainya sampai detik ini.

Kegundahan Harry sirna seketika sewaktu titik hitam bertuliskan Ginny Weasley tertancap di bola mata. Sama seperti dirinya, tengah malam ini Ginny belum terlelap di peraduan. Ditemani dua kakak kelasnya, Neville Longbottom dan Lavender Brown, gadis berwajah indah itu masih mondar-mandir tak teratur di Ruang Rekreasi Menara Gryffindor. Bangsal nyaman penuh kursi berlengan dan bantal-bantal empuk yang setahun lalu menjadi tempat penyatuan cinta mereka berdua.

Menelan udara, Hermione mengerjap berkali-kali, berjuang menahan air mata agar tetap berada di tempatnya. Jantungnya berkontraksi dan serasa dikuliti saat siluet Harry tertangkap cahaya malam. Tanpa bantuan temaram bulan pun Hermione tahu hal apa yang tengah dilakukan Harry. Sahabat setia sekaligus cinta pertamanya pasti sedang melacak dan mengecek keberadaan Ginny melalui Peta Perompak yang menampilkan denah Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Menggenggam erat bandul kalung Slytherin; horcrux pertama yang berhasil mereka temukan, Hermione merasakan kebencian meluncur dalam darah. Seharusnya ia tak mengepak Peta Perampok keparat itu di dalam tas manik-manik. Jika barang sialan itu tak ada, Harry pasti tak akan menghabiskan waktu memelototi struktur bangunan Hogwarts. Jika atlas terkutuk itu tak ada, Harry pasti tak akan membuang-buang energi mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskan kondisi Ginny.

Menarik napas kaku, Hermione mengucek kegelapan yang membayangi mata. Astaga, ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia bisa berpikir bodoh dan serendah itu? Bukan salah Harry jika ia lebih menyukai dan memperhatikan si cantik Ginny.

Jika ingin mencari kambing hitam, Hermione tahu dirinya-lah yang seharusnya keluar sebagai satu-satunya kandidat terkuat. Bukankah berkat nasihat cerdasnya Ginny berubah total? Bukankah berkat petuah berharganya si naif Ginny bermetamorfosis menjadi peri berambut api?

Mengencangkan lilitan syal wol di leher, Hermione meniup dan mematikan api lilin yang mengedip-ngedip. Kegelapan dan kebisuan membatu yang menyambutnya langsung menerbangkannya ke masa lalu. Masa di mana dirinya yang tulus dan polos berbaik hati menebar benih petunjuk yang berbalik mencekik lehernya...

"Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Hermione."

Menegakkan diri di kursi, Hermione yang menghilang di balik surat kabar _Daily Prophet_ menyembulkan kepala, mengamati Ginny penuh tanda tanya. Di luar, langit kelabu terbuka dan mengucurkan hujan deras, menumbuhkan hawa dingin menggigit yang untungnya bisa dihalau api yang berderu di balik tungku.

"Iri? Sepertinya, tak ada kelebihan dari diriku yang patut kau cemburui," Hermione mengangkat bahu merendah, pertanyaan tersirat ditunjukkan dengan sebelah alis yang naik terangkat. Memang, merunut pada akal sehat, tak seharusnya Ginny cemburu padanya.

Dilihat dari berbagai aspek seperti penampilan dan performa akademik, satu-satunya anak perempuan dinasti Weasley itu jauh lebih unggul. Di usianya yang baru tiga belas tahun, Ginny sudah menampilkan keindahan ultrafeminin yang menakjubkan.

Berkulit seputih bulu angsa dengan rambut merah segar yang selentur dan selembut air, Ginny dikaruniai tawa melodik dan suara bening sejernih kristal. Keistimewaan yang sayangnya tak diketahui banyak orang mengingat sifat dasar Ginny yang inferior dan cenderung menyendiri.

Sedangkan dari unsur pengetahuan, Ginny tergolong berotak encer dan sering masuk ke dalam jajaran murid berprestasi. Jadi, dengan semua pesona ragawi yang secantik mentari tenggelam, mengapa penyihir berdarah murni itu menyimpan rasa iri padanya?

"Aku cemburu sebab kau bisa leluasa berbicara dan bercengkrama dengan Harry," Ginny tersenyum kecut, ekspresi keringnya bahkan mengalahkan debu yang menggantung di langkan perpustakaan.

"Hanya karena itu? Merlin, Gin. Kupikir masalahnya jauh lebih berat," Hermione menggeleng sesaat, menghentikan tawa rendah yang mengalir berirama tatkala Ginny yang mengistirahatkan dagu di dekapan tangan memandang hampa. Mata indah Ginny yang berkesan sedih menyorot berkaca-kaca seakan-akan ada ribuan pecahan cermin retak tertanam di dalamnya.

"Bagiku, perkara ini sangat pelik dan urgen, Hermione," Ginny memutar bola dunia di meja dengan malas. "Aku sangat mencintai Harry. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tertarik padaku jika aku selalu gugup saat berdekatan dengannya," Ginny mengakhiri keluh-kesah dengan senyum redup yang sarat kecemasan emosi.

Menggangguk bijak, Hermione melipat rapi lembar berita yang belum selesai dibedah. Sama seperti dirinya, Ginny juga mencintai Harry sejak pertama kali bertemu di peron sembilan tiga perempat Stasiun King's Cross London, beberapa tahun silam.

Sayangnya, tak seperti dirinya yang leluasa berbicara, tertawa atau bercanda bersama Harry, si pencemas Ginny tak memiliki privilese serupa. Setiap kali bertemu muka dengan Harry, gadis perasa berambut semerah bunga api itu langsung kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Ginny hanyalah bersikap salah tingkah. Tindakan konyol yang terkadang membuat Harry, yang memang kurang peka tertawa tergelak-gelak.

Belum sempat Hermione membuka mulut untuk menghibur atau memberi nasihat, tawa lemah-gemulai yang berhembus semanis melodi menyita perhatiannya. Dari sudut pandangnya, Hermione melihat Harry berdiri tegang di pojok luar perpustakaan.

Berpijak di dekat cekungan jendela panjang yang terbuka, Harry menatap dalam pemujaan dan keterpanaan. Mata hijau sejuknya yang berkilau cerah berkonsentrasi melahap ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang masih mengurai tawa ceria penuh warna.

"Harry dan Cho Chang. Mati aku. Aku benar-benar tak punya harapan," Ginny menelan ludah dengan susah-payah sebelum memutar kepala, menghindar dari panorama yang merontokkan jiwa.

Melirik resah, Hermione mencecap kecemburuan dan prasangka dengki yang mencakar-cakar aliran darah. Hanya harga diri dan gengsi-lah yang memaksa Hermione menyematkan topeng tenang. Kedok palsu yang tak sesuai dengan gelora cemburu yang memburu di dalam kalbu.

"Jangan minder begitu, Gin. Cho Chang bukan apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu," Hermione mendengus tak wajar, menyembunyikan realita pahit yang terpampang di depan mata.

Tak ada apa-apanya bagaimana? Dari berbagai sisi, Cho Chang tak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Kecantikan artistiknya saja sudah cukup membuat gadis bermata sipit itu dinobatkan sebagai pujaan dan rebutan masyarakat.

Bertubuh indah dengan wajah sendu dan bibir penuh, penampilan melodramatis Cho semakin lengkap dengan mahkota kepala yang selurus dan sehitam rambut orang Indian. Kecerdikan otak dara berkulit sepucat rembulan di musim panas itu juga tak bisa dipandang remeh. Si nona darah murni dengan banyak keistimewaan itu menghuni Menara Ravenclaw. Asrama berlambang burung elang yang sejak awal pendiriannya hanya mau menerima dan mendidik penyihir dengan kualitas otak dan pemikiran di atas rata-rata.

"Jangan bohong, Hermione. Mana mungkin aku menang melawan bidadari dengan mata berkilauan seperti dia," Ginny mengerang keras, membenamkan wajah di halaman tengah buku _Penghuni Air yang Mengerikan_. Desahan napas lirih Ginny yang sarat gumpalan emosi mengiringi letupan api yang berkerisik di perapian tengah ruangan.

Mengerutkan alis, mata cokelat Hermione menyipit berpikir. Ya, dari faktor elemen fisik, Cho mungkin ada di atas angin. Tapi, sama seperti Ginny, senior Ravenclaw berdarah Asia itu juga tak bisa tertawa atau berbicara sesuka hati dengan Harry.

Lihat saja suara terputus-putus dan rona merah yang menyemburat di pipi mulusnya. Belum lagi dengan gerakan canggung dan kibasan tangan yang tanpa henti. Gestur memalukan yang menunjukkan kalau Cho sama kikuknya seperti Ginny jika berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Menyadari kenyataan tersebut, kepuasan membakar sanubari Hermione. Mungkin dirinya tidak elok dilihat atau tak berpenampilan seatraktif dua rivalnya, tapi setidaknya lidahnya tidak kelu dan membelit setiap kali berbincang-bincang berduaan dengan Harry.

_Jangan sombong dulu, Hermione. Jelas saja kau bebas berkata-kata dan bertegur sapa mengingat Harry tidak memandangmu dengan hasrat membakar yang membuat kewalahan. _

Menolak mendengarkan riuh suara hati yang memperingatkan, Hermione mengesampingkan pikiran tentang interaksi mesra Harry dan Cho Chang. Saat ini, sebagai sahabat sekaligus gadis paling memberi inspirasi, tugas penting yang harus diembannya adalah membangkitkan semangat hidup dan kepercayaan diri Ginny yang terpuruk.

"Aku punya gagasan bagus untuk menghilangkan kegugupanmu, Gin," Hermione mengatur tempo napas, tak sabar mempersembahkan ide brilian yang melintas di benak.

Menengadah cepat, Ginny mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata, bibir manisnya menguncup seperti kelopak bunga yang tertidur di malam hari. Menyisipkan helaian rambut di belakang telinga, Hermione tersenyum senang menyaksikan kepercayaan polos yang diusung Ginny. Inilah salah satu hal yang paling disukai Hermione dari Ginny. Gadis bertampang malu-malu dan bersuara ragu itu selalu mengikuti instruksi dan perintahnya, persis seperti anak kecil yang manis dan patuh.

"Kau harus berpacaran dengan pemuda selain Harry," Hermione merendahkan suara hingga menjadi bisikan bersekongkol. Menengok dari balik bahu, Hermione mengerling lemari tinggi, tempat di mana Michael Corner tengah berbincang serius dengan petugas perpustakaan, Madam Irma Pince. Sadar dirinya diamat-amati, pelajar Ravenclaw tahun keempat itu balas mengintai sebelum tertunduk malu-malu saat Ginny menatap cepat ke arahnya.

Menganga seperti ikan lele tersangkut kail, Ginny mendelik tak percaya. Keterkejutan, keheranan dan sejuta macam perasaan lain memenuhi mata cokelat emasnya yang membulat berspekulasi.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Hermione? Berpacaran dengan orang lain? Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Harry," Ginny mengibaskan rambut melewati pundak, tampak terhina dengan ide tak masuk di akal yang disemburkan teman baiknya.

Menghela napas sabar, Hermione tersenyum penuh simpati. Mungkin saat ini Ginny yang masih hijau dalam pergaulan memandangnya sinting, tapi pada akhirnya juniornya yang naif itu akan menyadari implikasi positif dari rencana mengagumkan yang dirancangnya.

"Ini bukan pengkhianatan, Gin. Ini namanya melebarkan sayap dan memperluas wawasan," Hermione meyakinkan dengan senyuman. Jika skenario cemerlangnya disebut pengkhianatan, lalu bagaimana dengan Harry yang sudah menikam mereka terlebih dahulu dengan mengencani si seksi Cho Chang?

"Jika kau terbiasa bergaul dengan lelaki, kau pasti lebih fleksibel dan tak akan grogi berhadapan dengan Harry," Hermione menatap penuh keyakinan, senyuman tulus mampir di wajah mungilnya yang berbintik-bintik.

"_Well_, sejak lahir sampai sekarang, aku selalu bergaul dengan laki-laki. Enam laki-laki menyebalkan, kalau kau masih ingat," Ginny membantah ringan, rambutnya yang tergerai manis bagai api cair mengangguk-angguk seirama dengan gerakan kepala.

"Ya ampun, Gin. Pergaulan persaudaraan tentu berbeda jauh dengan kencan kasmaran," Hermione tertawa sumbang, meluruskan kekeliruan anggapan yang merasuki otak sahabatnya. Astaga, jika Ginny bukan adik kelas yang paling disayanginya, mungkin ia sudah angkat kaki sedari tadi. Meninggalkan si penyendiri Ginny tenggelam dan larut dalam dukanya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Michael Corner menyukaimu?" Hermione bertanya lugas, tersenyum agak berat ketika bahu Ginny terangkat samar. Yah, bagaimana mungkin Ginny menyadari kehadiran anak laki-laki lain jika pandangannya selalu terpaut dan tertuju pada Harry.

"Jika kau pacaran dengannya, kau pasti terbiasa berbicara dengan anak laki-laki. Pada saatnya nanti, kau tak akan takut lagi jika bertemu mata dengan Harry," Hermione mengangsurkan tangan, meremas dan menyatukan jarinya dengan jemari dingin Ginny.

"Apa kau yakin teknik gila ini akan sukses untukku, Hermione?" Ginny tersenyum pucat, suaranya yang serak dan pecah mengalun tegang dan terpatah-patah. Melirik Michael Corner yang asyik membuka-buka lembaran diktat _Ilmu Hitam: Penuntun Pertahanan Diri_, Ginny mengamati tanpa tersenyum. Mungkinkah berpacaran dengan pemuda lain bisa melatih dan meningkatkan kemampuan berkomunikasinya yang memprihatinkan?

"Yakinlah padaku, Gin. Kau tak akan rugi berkencan dengan Michael Corner. Kalau diteliti lebih lanjut, dia tergolong pria tampan yang menjanjikan. Berpostur serasi dan berdagu kuat," Hermione menatap tajam dari bagian atas surat kabar.

Menghadap perlahan, Ginny mengulas senyum terpaksa. Merah meranahi rona wajah sewaktu persetujuan meluncur mulus dari rekah bibirnya.

"Baiklah, Hermione. Aku akan mengikuti semua petunjukmu. Demi bisa berkomunikasi lancar dengan Harry, aku rela berkencan dengan cowok lain..."

Mengibaskan rambut dari mata, sedikit tersentak merasakan aura panas yang menyengat dari liontin Horcrux, Hermione menggerutu dalam kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti tenda.

Seharusnya ia tak memberi advis pada Ginny. Seharusnya ia tetap membiarkan Ginny bersembunyi di dalam selongsong inferioritas. Seharusnya ia tak memberi jalan bagi Ginny untuk menjalin pertemanan santai dengan Harry.

_Kau tetap bisa membalas kekalahan, Hermione. Mumpung Ron tak ada, kau bisa menggoda Harry untuk mengecap kenikmatan di tempat tidur. Berpelukan hangat di malam yang penuh hasrat atau bercinta memuaskan hingga kelelahan. Jika Harry mengetahui keahlian bercinta dan keindahan feminin-mu, ia pasti melupakan cintanya pada si brengsek Ginny.  
_

Gemuruh awan yang menandakan datangnya hujan badai menghentakkan Hermione dari kubangan pusaran pikiran yang beracun dan menakutkan. Merenggut lepas liontin bergambar huruf S dari batang leher, Hermione gemetar jijik.

Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa hatinya dipenuhi kegelapan jahat seperti ini? Mengapa jiwanya dirasuki dan dicemari bisa beracun yang disebut dengki dan iri hati? Mengapa ia sempat berpikir untuk mengkhianati kepercayaan suci yang diberikan Ginny?

Melempar liontin terkutuk ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lipat, Hermione menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ingatannya menukik terbang ke hari terakhir di bulan ketujuh. Momen di mana Ginny memberikan kepercayaan mutlak yang hampir saja dinodainya...

"Aku tahu di pertengahan musim panas ini kalian bertiga berencana berkelana mengejar jimat milik Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

Memaksakan sebuah senyuman, Hermione mengawasi Ginny yang berjongkok di rumpun bunga krokus. Gaun katun halus yang membungkus tubuh molek Ginny berkibar-kibar ditiup-tiup angin kering musim panas. Di samping palung air, sepasang jembalang kurus berkutet menarik cacing tanah yang menggeliat-geliat, tak terusik sama sekali dengan jemari lentik Ginny yang mencabuti kuntum-kuntum krokus.

"Oh, apa Harry memberitahumu saat kalian, yah kau tahu-lah," Hermione mendongak tepat ketika burung walet berbulu hitam melesat di angkasa. Kicauan kerasnya membelah udara yang tenang. Berderik bersahut-sahutan dengan teriakan bersemangat Weasley bersaudara yang bermain Quidditch di kebun buah samping rumah.

"Tidak, Harry tidak memberitahuku saat kami berciuman tadi. Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja dari perilaku dan tindak-tanduk mencurigakan kalian selama ini," Ginny tersipu malu, merapikan helaian rambut yang mengalir menuruni batang leher.

Tersenyum getir, Hermione menelusuri tanpa minat pagar tanaman privet yang terpangkas rapi. Hati Hermione terasa sedingin batu dan sebeku pusat badai salju ketika kenangan ciuman panas Ginny dan Harry meruyak di ingatan.

Mengumpat dalam hati, Hermione menyesali keputusan masuk ke dalam kamar Ginny tanpa mengetuk pintu. Alih-alih bertemu Ginny, Hermione langsung disambut permainan adu bibir yang menghancurkan ketenangan hati. Jika bukan karena Ron yang muncul mendadak, mungkin dua insan yang dimabuk asmara itu sudah melanjutkan pergumulan erotis mereka di tempat tidur.

"Oi, bukankah kalian berdua sudah putus?" Ron menghunjamkan kaki keras-keras, melotot tak terima menonton adiknya berbagi ciuman keras dan hangat. Berdiri goyah di samping Ron yang menyumpah-nyumpah, Hermione merangkulkan lengan ke tubuhnya sendiri. Merapatkan rahang yang mengejang, Hermione merasakan matanya panas oleh air mata yang merebak. Tetes bening yang muncul seiring dengan ratapan keinginan yang tersembur dari nurani.

Ya, melihat Ginny mencium Harry, Hermione tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan hasrat terpendamnya. Selama ini, ia sangat mengharapkan Harry mau menciumnya dengan intim dan penuh gairah. Lumatan bernafsu yang tadi diberikannya pada Ginny. Tapi, yang dilakukan Harry selama tujuh tahun terakhir hanyalah mengecup hangat pipi atau merangkul ramah dan ringan. Gerak-gerik persahabatan yang tak sesuai dengan harapan terbesarnya...

"Kami memang tak pacaran lagi, Ron. Ciuman tadi merupakan hadiah ulang tahunku untuk Harry," dalih Ginny tegas, mengerling Hermione yang buru-buru menyeka air mata dengan ujung lengan baju. Menatap kolam hijau risau Harry untuk terakhir kali, Ginny membuka pintu dan tanpa basa-basi memerintahkan Trio Emas Gryffindor untuk segera pergi dari ruangan pribadinya...

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hatimu," Ginny tersenyum apologetik, merujuk pameran ciuman yang tadi pagi dilakoninya. Kendati Hermione tak pernah jujur dan terbuka, Ginny tahu pasti kalau senior yang paling dikasihinya mencintai Harry dengan penuh tekad. Kendati tak pernah membuka diri, Ginny bisa melihat perasaan hati Hermione yang terpantul jelas di dalam mata cokelat hangat yang memikat.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Gin," Hermione mendesah lantang, membenahi rambut cokelat lebat yang mencuat seperti paku. Terkadang, Hermione menyesali sisi egoisme yang terlalu tinggi. Hanya karena tak mau tampak seperti pecundang, ia selalu berpura-pura tak ada hal yang merisaukan hati. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui cinta membara yang masih terajut di antara dua sahabat baiknya.

Memang, dengan alasan tak ingin membahayakan nyawa Ginny, Harry memutuskan kisah kasih mereka di tengah jalan. Namun, sampai sekarang bara asmara di antara mereka masih berkobar menyala. Masih berpeluang untuk dipersatukan jika pertempuran besar melawan Lord Voldemort berakhir suatu saat nanti.

Memandang muram dengan penyesalan yang bergulir di mata, Ginny memilih mengalah. Lama bersahabat membuat Ginny paham betul karakter keras kakak kelasnya. Sebagai gadis disiplin, terorganisasi dan sangat dominan, Hermione pantang terlihat kalah. Siswi Gryffindor tahun terakhir itu lebih suka disebut penyihir berlidah tajam dan berduri ketimbang dicap sebagai gadis sentimental dan lemah.

"Yah, jika musim panas ini kalian betul-betul bertualang bersama, aku mendoakan semoga semua tujuan kalian terlaksana," Ginny memetik pucuk dedaunan bumbu, dengan lembut meletakkan gundukan tetumbuhan obat dan rempah-rempah di keranjang anyaman bambu yang dipenuhi rangkaian bunga krokus.

"Kau tidak takut kalau sesuatu terjadi dan berkembang selama aku dan Harry mengembara?"

Menyentakkan pandangan ke kebun buah, lokasi di mana Harry tengah berzig-zag di udara, Ginny menyerap kesunyian total yang tercipta. Untuk sesaat, pernyataan berbau ancaman tersebut melayang-layang dan menggantung di sekitar mereka. Setelah hening beberapa menit, Ginny tersenyum apa adanya, memandang Hermione dengan kepercayaan mutlak yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hermione. Aku yakin kau tak akan menjadi musuh dalam selimut..."

Terbahak sekencang-kencangnya seperti orang gila, Hermione yang meringkuk seperti bola membuka mata, menatap nyalang kelam pekat yang membayang. Merlin, percaya padanya? Percaya bahwa ia tak akan berubah menjadi musuh dalam selimut? Duri dalam daging yang berniat mencuri cinta Harry?

Kalau saja Ginny tahu pikiran menggelisahkan yang terlintas di sudut tergelap jiwa, gadis berhati semurni emas itu pasti tak akan pernah lagi memercayainya. Kalau saja Ginny menyadari tawaran berani penuh berahi yang hendak disodorkan (rencana busuk dan kotor yang untungnya hilang seusai menanggalkan kalung Horcrux), gadis berwajah polos itu pasti tak akan pernah lagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat setia yang bisa dipercaya.

Memegang susuran dipan lipat dengan kencang hingga buku-buku jari membengkak, Hermione mengawasi profil letih Harry yang terkulai di mulut tenda.

Ya, biarlah semua berlalu sebagaimana adanya. Biarlah Ginny tetap memandang dirinya sebagai satu-satunya gadis tolol yang rela mengalah demi melihat Harry, lelaki yang paling dicintai dan dikasihi bahagia...

* * *

"Mungkin kita harus tinggal di tempat ini, Harry. Menetap dan bertambah tua di sini."

Melorot terduduk di dekat anak pohon aspen, Hermione yang meringkuk sembari menempelkan dagu di dada memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, memandang sekeliling dengan penuh perhatian. Sejauh jangkauan pandangan, pepohonan beku menjulang mencakar-cakar langit, berjuang menggapai mentari yang bersembunyi di hari tergelap musim dingin.

Mengedikkan bahu tidak acuh, Harry mengangkat ketel besi, bersiap-siap menjerang air sungai di atas api yang menyala malas di tumpukan ranting dan dedaunan. Semenjak mendarat di Forest of Dean, Harry tiba-tiba bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak sekalipun pemuda bermata sehijau rumput pertama di musim semi itu membalas semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Hermione.

"Harry! Jangan berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapanku," Hermione bersedekap kesal, bergerak-gerak tidak sabaran di balik selimut rajutan tangan yang membungkus tubuh. Sebagai gadis cerewet dan tak bisa diam, Hermione tentu tak tahan menjalani percakapan satu arah yang membosankan. Obrolan bak gayung tak bersambut yang terjadi seusai kunjungan berdarah mereka ke desa kelahiran Harry, Godric's Hollow.

"Apa kau masih kesal karena aku mematahkan tongkat sihirmu? Aku tidak sengaja, Harry. Saat itu-" Hermione terdiam tak wajar sewaktu Harry memandang rendah, menatap keras dan tanpa kompromi melalui sepasang butiran hijau zamrud yang berkelip.

"Aku tidak sepicik itu, Hermione. Jika bukan karena Mantra Peledak yang kau semburkan, mungkin kita tak akan selamat dari terkaman Nagini," Harry menghembuskan napas tak sabar. Meregangkan dan memutar-mutar bahu, Harry mengenang pergulatan sengit dengan ular betina kesayangan Lord Voldemort. Reptil raksasa mematikan yang menyergap dan menyerang sewaktu mereka bertamu ke kediaman penulis _Sejarah Sihir_, Bathilda Bagshot.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Mengapa kau seolah-olah menjaga jarak dan menjauhiku?" Hermione memajukan dagu, bibirnya mengatup keras seiring dengan tenggorokan yang semakin menegang.

Mendesah dalam, Harry menendang sisa-sisa bunga hutan yang berserakan di sekitar kaki. Jika bisa memilih, ia tak ingin menghadapi kepelikan seperti ini. Jika bisa memilih, ia ingin hubungannya dengan Hermione tetap stagnan, tidak melenceng dan keluar dari jalur persahabatan.

"Aku tidak memusuhimu, Hermione. Aku hanya ingin kita fokus dan mengedepankan polemik perburuan Horcrux," Harry menyangkal tak meyakinkan, berjongkok dan membuka bungkus sereal oat dan madu yang tersimpan di tas manik-manik Hermione.

"Jangan membohongiku, Harry. Kau menjauh dariku. Apa kau belum bisa melupakan semua pengakuanku di makam Godric's Hollow?" Hermione membulatkan tangan membentuk kepalan, kekesalan bergetar di tiap suku kata yang ditorehkan.

Memejamkan pelupuk, menghindari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Harry, Hermione meresapi lecutan air yang berderai di tepi sungai. Menggoyangkan tubuh maju mundur, mencoba mencari-cari kehangatan di tengah kebisuan tak nyaman yang menusuk tulang, Hermione mengingat-ingat kembali tindakan jujurnya di pekuburan Godric's Hollow. Pengakuan tulus yang celakanya semakin memperkeruh hubungannya dengan Harry.

Satu-satunya pelita jiwa sekaligus pemuda pertama yang paling dicintainya...

Kemarin lusa, tepat di malam Natal yang dingin membekukan, ia dan Harry berpacu dalam diam meniti jalan bergerigi yang menuju pemakaman desa. Selain mencari Horcrux, kemunculan mereka di kampung kelahiran pendiri asrama Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor demi satu tujuan lain; berziarah ke kuburan orangtua Harry, James dan Lily Potter yang wafat di malam terakhir bulan Oktober, enam belas tahun silam.

Berjalan setapak demi setapak, dibimbing sinar lembut lampu gereja tua yang menerabas dari sela-sela jendela, mereka akhirnya tiba di pemakaman. Berpijak hening di samping Harry yang menautkan mata ke batu nisan pualam tempat peristirahatan terakhir orangtuanya, seribu satu macam pemikiran berkelebat di benak Hermione.

Mungkinkah Harry mencintai Ginny karena gadis enam belas tahun itu mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita yang melahirkannya? Bukankah dulu Harry pernah mengakui kalau Ginny memiliki rambut semerah mawar segar, persis seperti surai cantik yang dimiliki ibundanya?

"Harry, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Hermione berbicara dalam bisikan mendesak, meremas-remas rantai kalung Horcrux yang membebat leher. Di setiap denyutan kalung dan derit napas yang berdengung tak teratur, Hermione merasa jiwanya terasa segelap malam yang bersarang di dalam makam.

Menepis butiran salju yang gugur berjatuhan seperti debu gula, Harry mengangkat alis sampai ke atas kacamata. Bahasa tubuh yang menunjukkan kalau pemuda dengan luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi itu mengizinkan Hermione untuk memuntahkan semua unek-unek.

"Apa kau mencintai Ginny karena penampilan dan karakteristik fisiknya mengingatkanmu pada ibumu yang sudah tiada?" Hermione memberanikan diri bertanya, menghalau angin dingin yang membelai tengkuk dan menampar-nampar pipi. Memilin-milin jemari hingga memutih, Hermione mengawasi dengan awas ketika mata hijau Harry yang memancarkan cahaya berpendar dalam gelap.

"Apa maksudmu, Hermione? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Harry mendesah keras, berpura-pura mendengarkan suara malam ketimbang detak jantungnya yang berdebar sekencang genderang perang. Akhirnya, peristiwa yang paling tak diinginkannya terjadi juga. Tanpa memiliki kemampuan cenayang atau bakat meramal pun ia sudah tahu kalau Hermione berniat menyatakan cinta padanya.

Berniat mengubah jalur persahabatan mereka tepat di tempat yang sangat penting dan bersejarah baginya...

"Apakah kau tak bisa mencintaiku karena aku tidak seperti Ginny atau Cho? Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku karena aku tak memiliki sensualitas membara, keanggunan sederhana dan kehalusan tindak-tanduk seperti mereka?" Hermione bergumam kelam, suara lemahnya yang gemetar seperti angin kental dengan rasa iri tak berkesudahan.

Menarik napas dari sela-sela gigi, Harry mengumpulkan kesabaran dan akal logika yang berceceran. Menggosok-gosok bekas luka di kening yang berdengap nyeri, Harry memelototi kalung Slytherin yang berkilat mengejek di temaram malam. Ya, ini bukan pikiran Hermione yang sesungguhnya. Hermione pasti tak akan beranggapan sepicik ini jika bukan karena pengaruh sihir hitam liontin Horcrux yang dipakainya.

"Lepaskan kalung jahanam itu, Hermione," Harry menjulurkan tangan dengan mendesak, bibirnya yang tertarik membentuk garis tegas tak jua mengendur meskipun Hermione dengan patuh menyerahkan Horcrux yang berdenyar-denyar ke telapak tangannya.

"Dengar, Hermione. Aku bukan pria dangkal dan berjiwa kerdil yang mencintai seseorang hanya karena faktor keindahan raga," Harry memandang tegang, hatinya terasa tenggelam sewaktu benih air mata berenang di pelupuk Hermione.

Menggeram sedih, tak tega melihat kepahitan yang tercetak di wajah Hermione, Harry bergerak maju dan memupus jarak di antara mereka. Melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling tubuh Hermione, Harry merangkul teman perempuan terbaiknya itu dalam pelukan sarat semangat kekeluargaan.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu lebih dari sekadar kawan biasa," Harry mengangguk berat, dengan halus mengusap-usap tubuh dan punggung Hermione yang mengejang tertelan isak tangis tertahan.

Menarik napas keras dan tak beraturan, Hermione mencengkeram jaket bertudung Harry, tanpa ampun menghamburkan ciuman yang menawarkan undangan menggoda. Tersentak seperti tersengat kawat listrik, Harry mendorong kasar, berontak melepaskan diri dari belitan ciuman merayu yang tak diinginkan.

Belum sempat Harry mengonfrontasi aksi kompulsif Hermione, bayangan renta bermata dingin yang belakangan diketahui sebagai Bathilda Bagshot merayap terbungkuk-bungkuk menghampiri mereka.

Mengiaskan tanda-tanda kalau dirinya memiliki benda berharga yang dicari-cari Harry, nenek sihir berwajah penuh urat dan keriput itu menyelinap sepelan hantu, memandu Harry dan Hermione menuju pondok pribadinya. Dan di gubuk bobrok itulah, mereka terjerat pertempuran dahsyat melawan Nagini yang menumpang di dalam tubuh tua Bathilda...

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry," Hermione berbisik dalam suara lambat dan mendesak, mengulangi perasaan suci yang diutarakannya di pekuburan Godric's Hollow. Bibir gemetarnya menekuk lunglai ketika Harry membuang badan, berbicara dari balik punggung yang bergetar tegang.

"Kumohon, Hermione. Jangan membahas persoalan sepele dan tidak penting itu lagi," Harry menginstruksikan dalam gumaman keras dan tegas, sama sekali tak menyadari kalau komentar getirnya mencabik-cabik mata hati Hermione hingga ke serpihan terkecil.

Menekankan telapak tangan di mulut, Hermione menelan kembali air mata yang menggenang. Persoalan sepele dan tidak penting. Rupanya bagi Harry, asmara istimewa dan cinta tanpa batasnya cuma masalah biasa. Hanya persoalan remeh-temeh yang tak layak diperbincangkan lebih jauh.

"Kita harus berkonsentrasi menemukan dan menghancurkan semua Horcrux, Hermione. Dan tugas berat itu tak akan berhasil jika kita terus berkubang dalam masalah perasaan yang tak pada tempatnya," Harry berputar perlahan, memerangkap Hermione dengan sorot mata hijau cemerlang yang dipenuhi kebulatan tekad.

Perasaan yang tak pada tempatnya...

Menelan ludah ragu-ragu, Hermione mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka tangan, dengan berat menyepakati permintaan Harry. Memandang dengan manik berkabut yang mengiaskan kepasrahan tiada akhir, Hermione menangis di dalam hati.

Menangisi dirinya yang tak akan pernah menghuni tempat istimewa di hati Harry...

* * *

Mengambil napas dari mulut, Hermione melawan isakan kepedihan dan patah hati yang melumpuhkan tubuh. Di sana, di dekat puing-puing kastil Hogwarts, tepat di hadapan ratusan guru dan murid-murid yang selamat dari peperangan, Harry mencium Ginny, panjang dan dalam. Kecupan panas menghanyutkan yang seolah-olah menjadi legitimasi dan keabsahan hubungan cinta yang kembali terjalin di antara mereka.

"_Bloody Hell_, Harry benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri," Ron meregangkan satu tangan ke atas kepala, bersiul penuh kekaguman menyaksikan adegan mesra yang terajut di depannya. Seakan tak menyadari keheningan penuh ketegangan yang membungkus tubuh Hermione, pemuda jangkung berwajah penuh bintik itu melanjutkan provokasi.

"Aku yakin Harry berhasil bertahan hidup melawan Voldemort demi Ginny," Ron menyeringai dungu seperti orang idiot sebelum berbisik penuh rahasia, "Yah, asal kau tahu saja, Hermione. Setiap malam, Harry tak pernah bosan menggembar-gemborkan niatnya melamar dan menikahi Ginny jika ia menang di Perang Besar Hogwarts ini."

Mengencangkan bibir, Hermione menolak memakan umpan yang disodorkan Ron. Demi Tuhan, tentu saja ia tahu. Ia harus jadi orang tuli terlebih dahulu jika tak menyadari keinginan terbesar Harry. Ia pasti buta sepenuhnya jika tak bisa melihat mata Harry yang berbinar bersemangat dan menyala penuh gairah setiap kali nama Ginny disebut-sebut.

"Aku harap kita bisa berbahagia seperti mereka, Hermione," Ron mengerling tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Hermione yang tengah mengamati senyum manis Ginny yang mengental bagai madu. Berbeda dengan senyuman Ginny yang secerah berlian, Hermione yakin seringai ringkihnya saat ini sekering daun mati yang membusuk.

"Yah, mungkin kau tak tahu tapi selama ini aku selalu menyukai dan mencintaimu, Hermione," Ron mengusap ujung hidung dengan canggung, tampak tak yakin dengan respon balasan yang akan diberikan sahabat perempuannya. Teman berkelahi yang pelan tapi pasti menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang bersemi di hati.

Tertegun, sanubari Hermione mencerna dan menikmati pernyataan cinta Ron yang hangat dan tulus. Oh ya, Hermione tahu pasti kalau Ron tak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Bukankah Ron melarikan diri dari tenda karena cemburu melihat keakrabannya dengan Harry? Dan bukankah Ron memutuskan untuk kembali berpetualang bersama mereka karena tak bisa berjauhan darinya?

"Aku bersedia menunggu, Hermione. Aku rela menanti sampai kau berpaling dan memberi hati padaku."

Terhenyak, Hermione menatap punggung Ron yang menjauh. Terseok-seok berlumuran debu, darah dan bekas jelaga reruntuhan, Ron tertatih-tatih letih menghampiri sejoli serasi yang masih menari-nari kesenangan dalam lingkaran kebahagiaan.

_"Aku bersedia menunggu, Hermione. Aku rela menanti sampai kau berpaling dan memberi hati padaku."_

Bernapas pelan dan pasti, Hermione mengecap rasa ikhlas yang menetas sewaktu menelusuri wajah cerah Harry dan Ginny yang merekah.

Wajah dua insan yang paling dicintai dan disayangi.

Dua sahabat terdekat yang membuatnya rela melepaskan gelora cinta tak berbalas.

Satu-satunya emosi paling berharga dalam hidupnya...

* * *

Memasukkan potongan buah kering, kacang dan marzipan ke dalam adonan kue, mata biru Rose Weasley berkilau dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Sesekali desahan samarnya terlepas ke udara, berbarengan dengan cekikikan kekanakan yang bertiup dari ruang tamu The Burrow yang malam ini dipadati sanak saudara dan kerabat dekat. Memang, sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama, di setiap hari besar atau menjelang perayaan penting seperti sekarang, keluarga besar Weasley dan Potter wajib menjadikan The Burrow sebagai sarana dan tempat kumpul-kumpul.

Dari batas penglihatan, Rose melihat Lily Luna Potter, sepupu perempuannya yang paling cantik dan menarik melenggok berputar-putar di depan puluhan pasang mata yang tersenyum mengawasi. Tertawa penuh pengharapan, Lily memamerkan gaun pengantin putih berbordir benang-benang emas yang akan dikenakannya esok pagi.

Menyalakan pemanggang dengan sekali tebasan tongkat sihir, Rose mengerjap mengendalikan air mata yang menghangatkan mata. Di meja prasmanan, buku _Jampi-Jampi dalam Memanggang_ terpentang lebar, lembar tulisannya yang mengelupas dipenuhi tips akurat tentang tata cara pembuatan kue buah. Penganan istimewa yang mati-matian diraciknya untuk memeriahkan hari pernikahan Lily dengan Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Satu-satunya pemuda cinta pertama yang tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya...

"Kau tak harus memasak kue buah untuk mereka, Rose."

Tersenyum sedih, Hermione mengamati bahu Rose yang menggantung lesu. Terkadang, Hermione tak habis pikir mengapa tragedi tragis yang menimpanya harus terulang kembali. Jika dulu ia harus melepaskan cintanya pada Harry demi Ginny, kini putri tertuanya yang mencecap prahara serupa. Harus mengalah dan melupakan pemuda yang paling disayanginya demi kebahagiaan Lily Luna; anak perempuan kesayangan Ginny.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka. Bukankah Mum dulu juga membuat kue buah untuk merayakan pernikahan Paman Harry dan Tante Ginny?" Rose melempar senyum pucat dan sendu, dengan berhati-hati memasukkan loyang kue ke dalam panggangan.

Mengangguk sekilas, Hermione membenarkan pernyataan putrinya. Ya, sebagai bukti kerelaan melepas cinta pertama, ia bersusah-payah memasak kue buah untuk diberikan tepat di hari pernikahan Harry dan Ginny. Namun kala itu, tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sama sekali kalau keturunan tercintanya akan mengalami suratan tangan serupa dengan dirinya.

Bersusah-payah memasak kue buah sebagai bukti doa restu. Tanda nyata kerelaan melepaskan dan melupakan cinta yang tak pernah berbalas...

"Rose, kau sedang memasak apa?"

Bertanya dengan suara kecil yang ceria, Lily Luna melangkah lincah. Wajahnya yang berkilau senang disemarakkan rona merah muda cantik yang memancar dari kedua tulang pipi. Semburat bersemu yang mengindikasikan kebahagiaan tak terkira yang melingkupi hidupnya saat ini.

Sadar putrinya membutuhkan waktu untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan, Hermione berbalik di atas tumit, melangkah pelan dan teratur menuju suaminya yang menanti di kursi besar berlengan. Berlabuh di pelukan Ron yang balas memeluk erat, Hermione memandangi mata biru lugu suaminya dengan segenap cinta yang bersemayam di dadanya.

Dulu, sewaktu mengikat janji pernikahan dengan Ron, Hermione tak yakin ia bisa mencintai Ron seperti ia mencintai Harry. Nyatanya, cinta Ron yang begitu besar dan nyata serta kesetiaan yang tiada tanding membuat kebekuan hatinya luruh. Kini, tak ada satu hari pun dilewatkan tanpa mengucap doa syukur atas berkah penuh kasih yang direngkuhnya.

Mengusap lekukan bibir tegas Ron, mengikik sedikit saat ujung lidah Ron mengecup jemarinya, Hermione berdoa untuk masa depan putri sulungnya. Saat ini, anak gadis tersayangnya tengah menapaki masa terburuk dalam hidupnya. Tapi, seperti arti pepatah habis gelap terbitlah terang, Hermione optimis Rose akan menemukan lelaki lain yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Menemukan cinta sejati yang ditakdirkan hanya untuknya...

Mengalihkan pandang dari interaksi mesra orangtuanya, Rose memaksakan diri menghadapi Lily yang berdiri sopan di dekatnya.

"Aku sedang membuat kue buah, Lils. Tonikum kesuburan dan keberuntungan bagi para pengantin baru," Rose menarik napas tajam ketika mata cokelat Lily berkilat seperti cacahan berlian. Sinar gembira yang semakin mempertajam keelokan fisik mungilnya yang terpoles sempurna.

Berusaha mengatur kecemburuan dan detak jantung yang berayun tak beraturan, Rose mencermati penampilan Lily dengan teliti. Diam-diam mengakui kalau adik sepupunya sangat layak mendampingi pria penting dan berpengaruh sekaliber Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

_"Cinta sejati tak memandang fisik, Rose."_

Teguran telak Scorpius membawa ingatan Rose kembali ke medan konfrontasinya dengan si penyihir tampan berambut sewarna rembulan perak. Pria penuh keindahan gelap dan pesona nakal tak terbantahkan yang selama bertahun-tahun ini mengisi tempat terdalam di hatinya...

"Apa benar kau akan menikahi Lily minggu ini? Tepat di pertengahan musim semi?"

Berkacak pinggang tak terima, Rose menyepakkan sudut sepatu bergesper tepat di ujung rumput gelagah. Terpaut tak jauh darinya, berlindung di balik bayangan pohon angsana, Scorpius berdiri dengan lagak pongah seperti biasa. Parade kesombongan maskulin yang harus diakui Rose sering membuat darahnya mendidih dan naik ke kepala.

"Ya. Aku akan menikah dengan Lily," Scorpius mengangguk elegan, mulut arogan dan angkuhnya bertutur dalam suara datar dan kuat. Intonasi superior dan berwibawa yang identik dengan penyihir berstatus sosial tertinggi di dalam masyarakat.

"Tapi mengapa, Scorp? Mengapa? Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku-" Rose menghentikan kata-kata, memandang kosong bayangan sore yang memanjang. Memangnya, apa untungnya bersikap blak-blakan di momen genting seperti ini? Jika tak ingin nasi menjadi bubur, bukankah seharusnya ia berkata jujur? Tanpa malu-malu mengungkapkan perasaan meskipun hal tersebut berpotensi merusak ikatan persahabatan mereka?

Tapi, lihatlah dirinya. Bukannya bergerak secerdik dan selicik singa gunung, ia justru berbaik hati memperkenalkan Lily pada Scorpius.

Seharusnya saat Lily pulang kampung setahun lalu usai menuntut ilmu di Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons (Lily tak masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts karena mendapat beasiswa penuh dari perguruan elit Prancis tersebut), ia tak mengajak adik sepupunya bermain ke Malfoy Manor. Jika Scorpius tak bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Lily, petaka menyakitkan seperti ini pasti tak akan terjadi.

"Katakan, apa kau menikahi Lily karena dia lebih berkelas dariku? Apa kau memilih Lily karena kecantikannya yang seindah bintang jatuh dan seromantis cahaya rembulan?" Rose mendengus mencemooh, menyebutkan satu per satu kelebihan sepupu perempuannya, termasuk bibir selembut kelopak bunga dan senyuman yang bersinar layaknya krim termanis di dunia.

"Cinta sejati tak memandang fisik, Rose."

Sepotong jawaban mantap yang diucapkan dengan jujur tersebut membuat pipi Rose memerah terbakar malu. Merenung sekejap, mau tak mau Rose yang analis dan logis membenarkan pendapat Scorpius. Bukankah sejak kanak-kanak ia selalu percaya bahwa cinta sejati merupakan perasaan tulus tak bersyarat yang tidak berpatokan pada kulit luar?

"Aku mencintai Lily apa adanya. Aku mencintai semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Tanpa dirinya, aku tak memiliki kehidupan," Scorpius tersenyum alami tanpa dibuat-buat, kasih sayang dan romansa membara memenuhi netra mata yang berkilat seperti perak ditempa cahaya rembulan.

Menatap Scorpius lekat-lekat seakan-akan hendak meneropong sampai ke kedalaman jiwa, Rose berdebat dalam hati. Sampai kapan ia harus menipu diri sendiri? Sampai kapan ia menutup mata dan menolak mengakui kebenaran hakiki?

Bukankah selama bertahun-tahun berteman tak ada hal lain yang ditawarkan Scorpius selain persahabatan simbolis? Bukankah Scorpius tak pernah obsesif atau bergantung padanya? Tak pernah memandangnya dengan penuh gairah? Tak pernah menciuminya dengan tegas dan posesif? Tak pernah tertawa penuh hasrat atau merangkulnya dengan keras, aman dan protektif?

Dan bukankah hanya Lily seorang yang mampu meraih semua perhatian intim tersebut? Bukankah hanya Lily seorang yang bisa mencuri dan mencairkan hati dingin Scorpius? Lalu, apakah ia tergolong gadis berhati besi yang tak mau mengakui kekalahan sendiri? Penyihir bodoh dan serakah yang tak rela membiarkan orang lain bahagia?

"Nah, kalau tak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bahas, sebaiknya aku undur diri," Scorpius membungkuk seadanya, membiarkan jubah mewahnya berkibar megah dipermainkan gerisik angin tepi musim semi.

"Ada. Masih ada satu hal yang ingin aku bahas," Rose berdiri mantap, rahangnya berderak dan mengatup rapat ketika Scorpius meringis seraya melempar pandangan gelap.

"Oh ya? Sebaiknya cepat kau katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Petang ini aku harus ke butik _Twilfitt and Tattings_ untuk mengepas dan mengambil jas pengantin," Scorpius mengibaskan tangan tak sabar, nyaris terjungkal ke depan ketika Rose tiba-tiba menjambret kelepak mantelnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti hati Lily. Jika kau mengkhianati atau mengecewakannya, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu terasa seperti di neraka," ancam Rose galak, matanya berkilat-kilat berbahaya seperti jilatan api biru menyala.

Melepas kerah jas Scorpius yang berpotongan sempurna, tak menunggu respon lanjutan atau tanggapan, Rose berjalan tegak dengan dagu terangkat. Pergi meninggalkan hamparan rumput berbunga Malfoy Manor. Lokasi indah yang esok lusa akan menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya cinta dua anak manusia yang paling dikasihinya...

"Kau benar-benar gadis berjiwa bersih dan penuh kasih, Rose."

Pujian Lily dan usapan tangan yang panjang dan lembut di bahunya mengembalikan kesadaran Rose. Menoleh tenang, Rose meremas tangan Lily, meminta adik sepupunya untuk menghentikan sanjungan yang berlebihan.

Bagaimana bisa ia disebut gadis berhati suci jika sebelumnya ia sempat menuduh Lily sebagai penyihir aji mumpung yang pintar menyalip di tikungan? Bagaimana bisa ia dicap sebagai penyihir berhati lapang jika sebelumnya ia menganggap Lily sebagai duri dalam daging dan batu kerikil pengganggu yang meracuni kebahagiaannya?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, Rose. Kau benar-benar gadis lembut dan hangat. Murni hingga ke hati," ucap Lily setengah berbisik, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada iri yang terselip dalam suaranya.

Ya, tak salah kiranya jika peribahasa menyatakan rumput tetangga jauh lebih hijau. Lily tahu dirinya termasuk cantik tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa jika berhadapan dengan pesona pribadi Rose yang menyilaukan mata.

Seandainya saja Rose menyadari bahwa selama ini ia menginginkan tumbuh mekar dan berkembang seperti kakak sepupunya itu. Meski sok tahu dan suka menentang, Rose memiliki banyak elemen fisik yang sangat diinginkan Lily. Tubuh tinggi langsing dengan lekuk menawan bak fotomodel kelas dunia, kulit sewarna persik dan krem yang lembut saat disentuh serta mata biru cantik yang memancarkan kedalaman air laut.

Belum lagi dengan otak genius, sikap humanis dan hati setegar pejuang. Lily yakin, jika posisi dan keadaan mereka dibalik, ia tak akan bisa bersikap semulia kakak sepupunya. Rela meredam dan melupakan rasa cinta demi melihat pria yang paling dikasihinya bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, Rose. Aku tahu kau mencintai Scorpius, tapi aku-" Lily meringis resah dan bersalah, gemetar lemah saat Rose meletakkan ujung jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Lils. Aku yakin, hanya kau-lah satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membahagiakan Scorpius," ucap Rose lirih. Menjauhi Lily yang masih sesenggukan terharu, Rose mendekati kompor, dengan cekatan mengeluarkan kue buah yang mengembang sempurna dari dalam pemanggang.

Memandang kue buah yang susah-payah dibuatnya, Rose tersenyum penuh kedamaian saat benih lapang dada dan keikhlasan perlahan-lahan tersemai dan bersemi di jiwa.

Ya, mengalah bukan berarti kalah. Melepaskan dan melupakan cinta tak berbalas bukan berarti akhir dari dunia. Suatu saat nanti, bahagia pasti menjadi miliknya. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti bisa menyantap kue buah pengantin bersama cinta sejatinya.

Satu-satunya cinta yang ditakdirkan untuknya...

**TAMAT**


End file.
